October Moon
by dragonfreak1991
Summary: Harry Potter is realising Dumbledore isn't as good as meant to be. Tom Riddle appears on Harry's doorstep and offers him as an equal...


_I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again._

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)   
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

Harry growled at the song, it was just so infectious; it made him want to cry, to do something about his pathetic life, but you can't change the past, only do something in the present to hope for a better future though Harry knew as the-boy-who-lived-but-hasn't-yet he wouldn't be able to live, not the way he wanted to. He wanted to settle down in a cottage by the ocean, he wanted to marry a handsome, charming man and have a family, he wanted a daughter to run up to him in the morning and beg for him to cook pancakes for breakfast on Saturdays and on Sundays for her to plead for his brilliant cuisine. It didn't matter what he wanted since none of it would ever happen, Voldemort would kill him and take over the world, his possible love would die at Voldemort's wand, any chances of his twin daughter and son crushed and trampled on. _**I can't run anymore,**__**I fall before you,**__**Here I am,**__**I have nothing left,**__**Though I've tried to forget,**__**You're all that I am,**__**Take me home,**__**I'm through fighting it, Broken,**__**Lifeless,**__**I give up,**__**You're my only strength,**__**Without you,**__**I can't go on,**__**Anymore,**__**Ever again.**_

A sob was emitted deep from his throat, tears filling his eyes. Moon-light caressing his harrowed soul, staring out at the full moon with tearful eyes he exhaled shaky, he remembered the month and huffed in annoyance it was October, god how he hated Octobers._**Constantly ignoring,**__**The pain consuming me,**__**But this time it's cut too deep,**__**I'll never stray again.  
My only hope,**__**(All the times I've tried) My only peace,**__**(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,**__**My only strength,**__**(I fall into your abounding grace)**__**My only power,**__**My only life**___

Hell; Hell is the only way he could describe the month October, but none of that mattered, he sighed again; sobbing for the Hell he was put in, sobbing for the pain, sobbing, praying for hope, for strength. Through-out the damned house there was not but a sound his Uncle's deep, boisterous snoring it was pissing him off while he sucked a strawberry lollipop Hermione had bought him from Hogsmeade, it was driving me mad, Dumbledore wouldn't tell me anything and Voldemort was raving insane and trying to kill me. Longing filled me, I only wished for a normal life, it was taken from me at the age of one, I couldn't have revenge yet but soon I would and I'd make them all pay for my lack of childhood.

_**Dear Mr. President,**_

_**Come take a walk with me.**_

_**Let's pretend we're just two people and**_

_**You're not better than me.**_

_**I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly.**_

_**What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?**_

_**Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?**_

_**What do you feel when you look in the mirror?**_

_**Are you proud?**_

_**How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?**_

_**How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?**_

_**How do you walk with your head held high?**_

_**Can you even look me in the eye,**_

_**And tell me why?**_

_**Dear Mr. President,**_

_**Were you a lonely boy?**_

_**Are you a lonely boy?**_

_**Are you a lonely boy?**_

_**How can you say**_

_**No child is left behind?**_

_**We're not dumb and we're not blind.**_

_**They're all sitting in your cells**_

_**While you pave the road to hell.**_

_**What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away?**_

_**And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay?**_

_**I can only imagine what the first lady has to say**_

_**You've come a long way from whiskey and cocaine.**_

_**How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?**_

_**How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?**_

_**How do you walk with your head held high?**_

_**Can you even look me in the eye?**_

I'd only just recently figured out how Dumbledore sugar-coats everything, makes it child-proof and he lacks to tell us things that are important because he "wants the best" for them, but he doesn't it doesn't get told until after disaster happens. I have no real reason to hate Voldemort except that he murdered my family and tried to kill me and my loved ones, even the reason that the ministry and Dumbledore oppose him isn't good enough for me, after all people misunderstand others. Like everybody thinks I'm an attention-seeking brat, whose had this type of fame in the muggle world, it couldn't be further from the truth._** How do you sleep while the rest of us cry? How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye? How do you walk with your head held high? Can you even look me in the eye, And tell me why?**_

_**Dear Mr. President, Were you a lonely boy? Are you a lonely boy? Are you a lonely boy? How can you say No child is left behind? We're not dumb and we're not blind. They're all sitting in your cells, While you pave the road to hell.**_

"Freak, get up and down here. There's some of your's here demanding your presence, go down there and get them out of our house!" The shout came from the stairs it was Vernon, damn that meant he had to get up. Wizards at his house what for, he hadn't done anything wrong and he wasn't told that any one from the order was turning up today. "Okay I'm coming…" He didn't bother putting on a shirt, and walked down in a pair of jeans (he'd borrowed them from Ron once Ron bought them and realised they wouldn't fit himself) and made sure he had his wand in his front pocket. "Who…" Harry found his voice cut off by the person standing in the doorway with Vernon looking furious. _**Were you a lonely boy? Are you a lonely boy? Are you a lonely boy? How can you say No child is left behind? We're not dumb and we're not blind. They're all sitting in your cells, While you pave the road to hell. **_"Voldemort…"

"I've come with a proposition, can I come in?"

Harry eyes flickered emotions, concern, pain, indifference, disgust, anger, pain, and finally sympathy and empathy. "Sure, come into the lounge room and I'll make some coffee…" Harry said slowly, trying to make sure he'd just made the right decision. "Leave us Dursley, go… please your wife or something…" The fat man fled the room as fast as he could, waddling up the stairs while muttering about bloody freaks in his house. "Speak, while I'm making coffee, what's this proposal? How and why are you here?" Harry said while in the kitchen tapping a spoon against the mugs. The kettle boiled finally and he put the water in and stirred, adding milk to his and he brought Tom's out and placed it on the coffee table in front of the man, yet he held onto his own sitting down in an armchair across from Tom, holding his coffee in his hands. "Well the proposal is to join me, as an equal, since you're the same power strength as me or higher… How I am here, I knew where you lived from Severus (and no he only told me under a vow that I wouldn't hurt you) and why am I here, to offer you my proposal and show you my side of the war…" Harry coughed and nearly choked on his coffee, "Your side of the war, killing and maiming muggle-borns, those I love and myself…" Tom cut him off, "The first is a cover-up for my real scheme, those you love if you become my equal I promise not to kill anybody close to you, and yourself only because I had the wrong information for which I apologise…" _**They're all sitting in your cells, While you pave the road to hell. **_"Apologies won't bring back my dead parents!" The boy screamed, interrupting Tom, thinking he didn't mean a word at all.

"Damn it, just listen would you?" Harry grumbled but agreed. "Thank you. Now so where was I, ah yes, the proposal… well basically I've just told you what it was, you become my equal and help me overthrow Dumbledore and the ministry…" Harry thought for a few moments, he weighed up the options, either join Voldemort as an equal and overthrow manipulating Dumbledore or stay as the boy-who-lived and have Voldemort try to kill him still and Dumbledore still not telling him anything while manipulating him. "Alright, I'll do it, when can we leave?"

"Now if you'd like, though I must say I'm surprised, I was more expecting a fit of rage and sorrow, ending in you just agreeing yet me dragging you out of here…"

"I'll just go grab my stuff, I'll be back down in a minute, oh how are we getting where we are going?"

"Portkey, but it has to be out of the house so we'll go down to the park, nobody will be there or looking there at this time of night…" _**Let me tell you 'bout hard work Minimum wage with a baby on the way Let me tell you 'bout hard work Rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away Let me tell you 'bout hard work Building a bed out of a cardboard box**_

_**Let me tell you 'bout hard work Hard work Hard work You don't know nothing 'bout hard work Hard work Hard work Oh**_ Leaving the Dursley's house with a few harsh words exchanged, Harry and Tom walked to the park in silence, "Grab hold of this, and we'll be at Riddle Manor in 5 seconds…" Tom held out a small pendant with a cobalt snake coiled around a cracked red heart, the snake had green eyes. Harry smiled and held onto the pendant, "5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Open you're eyes Harry we're here…" As soon as he did his breathe was taken away, Riddle Manor was huge, and so beautiful, it's garden looked messy but Harry could tell there was an order in the mess, the vines that crept up the front windows, and curled around the dark oak door.


End file.
